Detention
by namashe
Summary: Ichigo gets bored in detention so shiro tries to entertain him. yaoi HichixIchi one shot


"Mr. Kurosaki! I don't like it when people interrupt my class! Twenty minutes detention after school!" Mr. Ishida said, addressing his student.

Ichigo scowled as he heard Grimmjow snicker behind him. It was entirely his fault in the first place.

Grimmjow had been shooting spitballs at the back of his head for the most of the class period. Finally Ichigo had gotten pissed off enough to turn around tell him to fucking stop it. Unfortunately he had said it loud enough for most of the class, including his teacher Mr. Uryuu Ishida, to hear.

Luckily this was his last class of the day. Ichigo fumed quietly for next five minutes until class ended. Chad and Rukia gave him sympathetic looks as they left the room. Grimmjow gave him a smug grin as he left. Finally only Ichigo and Ishida were left in the room.

Ishida sat quietly at his desk doing paper work. Ichigo looked out the window, thinking of ways he could get back at Grimmjow.

Suddenly the door to the room opened and Renji Abarai stepped in.

"Hey Ishida, the copy machine isn't working again."

Ishida sighed in annoyance and pushed his glass back up his nose. "Does it have paper?"

"Of course it does and it has ink to." Renji said, slightly annoyed that Ishida didn't think he was smart enough to check that.

"Mr. Kurosaki, stay here and behave until I get back." Ishida said before fallowing Renji out of the room, the door clicking shut behind them.

Ichigo huffed in annoyance before looking out the window again. Damn this was boring.

"_**Aww, poor king got in trouble."**_ A voice in the back of his mind said.

"_Shut up Shiro, I'm already pissed off enough."_ Ichigo thought back to the voice in his mind.

The voice snickered. _**"Yur just so mean to me king."**_

Shiro's presents disappeared from Ichigo's mind. Ichigo's thoughts began to wonder again when a pair of paper white arms wrapped themselves around Ichigo's neck. Surprised, Ichigo turned around only to come face to face with Shiro.

Before he could say anything, Shiro pressed his lips to Ichigo's. Ichigo felt Shiro's tongue press against his lips, demanding entrance that he immediately gave. He closed his eyes as Shiro's tongue plundered the inside of his mouth.

Shiro's hands began to slowly unbutton the shirt of Ichigo's school uniform. Ichigo pulled out of the kiss much to Shiro's annoyance. They looked at each other, panting slightly from the kiss.

"What's a matter king?"

Ichigo blushed slightly. "We can't do this here."

Shiro grinned. "Why not? We're alone and this way ya won't be bored."

"We're going to get caught if we keep goi-" Shiro leaned down and began to nibble on the Carrot-top's earlobe, cutting of what ever protests he was going to say.

"Nnghhh…Shi-Shiro st-sttopp… agghhh…we c-can't… " Ichigo tried to make Shiro stop as the albino moved from his ear lobe to start slowly licking, sucking, kissing, and nibbling his way down the strawberry's neck.

Shiro undid the last button of Ichigo's shirt, ignoring the weak protests. He palmed the bulge in Ichigo's pants while his other hand explored Ichigo's muscular chest. His mouth continued to taste the carrot-top's neck. Ichigo bucked slightly, making his bulge press harder into Shiro's hand.

Shiro's own member had been growing harder threw out their activities and it was becoming very distracting as it press against the inside of his clothing.

He pulled away from Ichigo, which made the strawberry give out a small whine. Shiro looked around the room for something they could use as lubricant. He spotted a small bottle of lotion sitting at the large desk at the front of the room.

Grinning, he pulled Ichigo out of his chair and dragged him to the front of the room. Shiro quickly undid both of their pants and pulled them down. He bent Ichigo over the desk and grabbed the lotion. He put a glob on to his finger.

Ichigo let a low moan as he felt a finger slip into his tight entrance; the finger began to slowly move in and out. Then he felt a second finger slid in and they scissored apart. He gasped as one of them hit his prostate, sending a jolt of pleasure threw him. A third finger pushed it's way in, making him stretch painfully. The fingers curled and scissored, occasionally one of them would hit his prostate and send pleasure rushing through him.

Once Shiro believed he had stretched king out enough he pulled his fingers out. King let out a loud whine at the sudden removal. He grabbing the lotion and put a generous amount into his hand. He began to lubricate his now painfully hard member, which was beginning to leak precum.

Fully lubed, he pressed the head of his member to Ichigo's entrance.

"Ya ready king?"

Shiro thrust in with out waiting for an answer and buried himself hilt deep. Ichigo let out a loud cry at suddenly being full. Shiro pulled himself out almost all the way before slamming into Ichigo's prostate has hard as he could, making Ichigo cry out again. Shiro started a steady pace and reached down to grab Ichigo's ignored member. He started to pump Ichigo's length in time with pounding into his prostate, making the strawberry wither and twist with pleasure beneath him.

Ichigo let out stream of strange noises as pleasure overwhelm his senses. Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"Shi-Shiro! I'm gg-gonna come!"

Ichigo felt himself cum all over Shiro's hand and the top of the desk. A few moments later he felt a warm feeling spread threw him as the albino came. They lay like that for a few moments before Shiro pulled out, leaving Ichigo panting on the desk.

"And I thought ya didn't want tha' king." Shiro smirked.

Ichigo snorted, to tired to say anything.

The albino watched as the exhausted carrot-top fall asleep, not caring that he was still half naked and laid out on the teacher's desk. Shiro grinned as he started to snore lightly.

Shiro heard shoes clicking down the tile floor out side headed for the room. Acting quickly he pulled both his and Ichigo's paints back up and rebuttoned some of the buttons on Ichigo's shirt. Grabbing the passed out teen around the waste and dragged him back to his seat. Shiro shoved him into his seat when the door opened. Shiro dematerialized just as the teacher walked through the door.

* * *

*A few moments earlier*

Ishida left the copy room and started to walk towards his room. How the copy machine became unplugged he didn't know.

He looked at his watch and realized it had taken longer then he had thought to find the problem. It was already way past the time when he was suppose to let Ichigo go home.

Opening the door to his room he saw that the orange haired teen had fallen asleep at his desk by the window. Walking over to him Ishida tapped his shoulder in an attempt to wake him up.

"Mr. Kurosaki, you can go home now."

The teen groaned and sat up. "Alright."

Rubbing the side of his face, he stood up and nearly fell down before stiffly walking out of the room. Slightly concerned, Ishida fallowed the teen to the door and watched him leave. He watched Ichigo limped slightly as he walked to the entrance of the school.

Deciding that he must just be stiff from sleep on his desk, Ishida walked back to his. Sitting down he realized there was something white on his desk, the small bottle of hand lotion laid open on it side next to it.

Some one must of knocked over and it got squeezed or something he thought. He grabbed a few tissues and wrinkled his nose as he cleaned the white goo off the top of his desk before throwing it away.

Turning back towards his computer, he continued the work he had started before he had been interrupted.

_**-AUTHOR'SNOTE-**_

Poor Ishida doesn't know what it was! XD

This was a dream my friend had and she said I could do a fan fic on I so did. This was my first ever lemon so hopefully I did her dream justice.

Happy Valentine's day!


End file.
